FateExtra: Rainbow Path
by EternalKing
Summary: A young man with no memory lies on the verge of death. Saved by a maiden in white and a sword of destruction, he fights in a tournament of 127 others just like him. HakunoxAltera


Fate/Extra: Rainbow Path  
A young man with no memory lies on the verge of death. Saved by a maiden in white and a sword of destruction, he fights in a tournament of 127 others just like him. HakunoxAltera

Chapter Start

* * *

–I made it.  
Within the deepest depths of the world beyond the door–  
This place must be the goal I'm suppose to reach. At least, that's what I thought. It's stifling aura of purity that seems to act as a ward against corrupted souls who'd try to enter.

…The feeling is familiar. It has the feeling of a chapel where the spirits of the deceased still linger.

At first I didn't notice, being overwhelmed by the grandeur of the room, but to one side is a young man in a familiar uniform, lying still on the ground. I call out to him, but there is no reply. I shake him in an attempt to wake up when I notice–

He is stone cold.

I go as pale as the corpse before me and I can no longer think coherently. All I can do is stare in bewilderment. It is at this moment–

The fallen effigy lying next to the male student comes to its feet with clatter. Before I get a chance to make sense of what's going on, it suddenly twists around and comes right at me.

The fallen effigy attacks my effigy relentlessly and before I had a chance to retaliate. And in only a few short blows the opposing effigy pierce my effigy's chest with its long arm as my effigy falls on its knees and the opposing effigy corners me. With nothing protecting my fragile body, the effigy makes one final clean slash… right across my chest.

The sound of metal tearing through flesh echoes throughout the room.

My vision falling, my limbs losing all strength to obey my will, and my breathing become more frantic in slow coughs.

'...Hmph, you seem to be lacking as well.' I can hear the sound of a distant voice as I lay nearly motionless on the ground. 'The time has come. With your inevitable loss, I will consider this round of preliminaries to be over. Farewell. I pray you'll find peace in your annihilation.'

That is the voice's final words to me. I don't have the strength to feel insulted. All I can do is stare at the floor. Certainly, this is my deathbed. Suddenly, at the edge of my now hazy vision, a number of brown colored lumps seem to rise from the ground. Actually, it might be that I just noticed them now. They may have been there from the beginning for all I know. Those lumps are the bodies of an untold number of fallen Tsukumihara Academy students.

The guy before me wasn't the only one to fall. All of the others made it here and died, unable to do anything...and in a very short while, I suppose I'll become one of them. Maybe I should just close my eyes too. I did all that I could, so maybe it'd be better for it to end now...

–I see in my minds eye a bright sky sunny and clear.

No, I refuse to give up... I summon all of my remaining strength in an attempt to get back on my feet. However, as I try to move an unbearably intense pain shoots through my entire body. If that's how it's going to be... No, if this is... "I still...refuse to...give up." ...That's right. I can't give up now. Even if I'm forced to concede defeat eventually, it'd be unforgivable to not try. All of my senses grow faint. The pain running through my body has long passed my ability to endure it. I now know what the damned suffer.

–Even so I must stand and grasp that beautiful sky.

The drive to go on is something I do not understand. It's not like the fear of death is urging me to not give up. I just want to be at peace. Keeping that in mind, why am I trying with all my might to get back on my feet? I cannot figure out the reason why as the only thing I want is peace under that sky.

I don't know why my life needs to be ended. Why am I here...? What's going to happen if I die? After a moment I understand. There were so many corpses. I knew nothing of them, and the same could be same for any outside of this room.

I don't want to die! Not yet!

All human beings die! That's our fate. It's just a question of how far away their time of death is. What's important isn't how long you can stay alive, but in how you lived- in what you leave behind —!

'...Hmm. As a representative of the Holy Grail, I can't ignore such overpowering doubt. You question your own existence even as it comes to an end, have a mind firm in its beliefs and a desire to make a life that's worthwhile. Very well. I expect much from that spirit of yours. There are a couple of Servants that fit a human like you, but one in particular seems insistent on fighting for a nameless Master. I look forward to your valiant efforts in battle.'

 _"Fighting to leave something behind. Fighting to keep a precious memory. Even though you are alone, even though you are weak."_

A soft but strong voice echoes within my head. It felt kind. It felt harsh.

 _"I am the Great King. I am Destruction itself. But if you truly wish to abandon peace for the sake of something worthwhile, will you accept a monster for your goals? Do you have the strength to destroy yourself?"_

A monster? My vocal cords can only rasp out my thoughts. The voice I hear belongs to someone who cares. It's hidden, but there's definitely compassion. This was no monster, but a being with reason and heart.

Responding to my thoughts, The sound of breaking glass is accompanied by a light cutting through the gloom. I manage to move my weary body and aching head to see what's happening.

A maiden in white. Brown skin, small but athletic figure, and red piercing eyes. Her gaze turns from the enemy programs to me and rather than menacing red eyes I see the eyes of someone benevolent.

A warrior goddess at least given how at home she looks with that strange sword.

I hear her soft but strong voice speak.

"Then, as of this moment, you will be my master. From now, to the end, I will not let you go back on your words. "

Energy rushes through my body.

I look at the three seals carved into my hand. The sight of the curves and sharp points gave it a dangerous vibe.

I grip my fists and stand up.

I feel a burning sensation behind my eyes, yet it doesn't hurt.

–The groups of Fallen effigies stood up and thrusted their arms.

That is what I saw, and yet right now I see them barely standing up.

I don't understand, but this is no time for questions.

'They're attacking with thrusts!' I mentally shout toward the maiden warrior.

She jumped over the effigies and in a single slash tore them apart.

That power...was certainly not to be underestimated.

"The mark imprinted on your hand is your Command Seal. It is proof that you hold dominion over a Servant. You can use it to give three orders that must be obeyed. Think of them as disposable strengthening spells. It is also proof of your participation in the Holy Grail War. If you lose it for some reason, you will die."

Once again, I hear that voice. I somehow manage to ignore the pain and listen to what it has to say.

"I can understand your confusion. But before I forget… Congratulations. You have endured much to make it here. Now rest for a while; you've achieved your first goal. It was an incredibly clumsy effort to say the least, but that's what made it all the more entertaining."

You know… I don't think I like the voice of whoever it belongs to. My eyes twitched in annoyance, but I'll still my tongue for now.

"I've had this duty for a long time, but this is the first time I've seen a Master as helpless as you."

Yup… definitely not liking whoever it is.

"Nevertheless, be proud of your achievement. Your quick thinking came as result of nerves and rashness."

Thinking about it, the voice sounds like that of a thirty year old man. And it's really irritatingly smug. For some reason, I can see the owner of the voice as a priest, dressed in a somber cassock. I can't still my tongue anymore…"Who are you?"

"Oh, you are curious about my identity? I am honored, but I am insignificant. I am merely a part of the system. I am just a guide, tasked with giving a standard message and given the personality of a prior participant. I am no more than words, no more than the mountain you just conquered, no more than a record of the past."

And no more than a prick it seems.

"Now, let us commence your baptism. You have proven yourself worthy of the honor. For most, the monotony of everyday life continues on without end. Your decision to look beyond the accepted and progress means you have earned the right to exist. However, you have but taken the first step. Be jubilant, young knight, for the Holy Grail War begins now!"

I have no idea what's he talking about. The Holy Grail War…?

The right to exist…?

Something tells me there's layers underneath that.

"That is correct. An object of great power once existed in the world. One that could grant any desire. People called it the 'Holy Grail' and fought endlessly in an attempt to gain sole possession of it. This war– The System you find yourself in now is an evolution of those struggles. You stand at the entrance of a deadly struggle where many magi will perish in pursuit of the Holy Grail."

Perish…? What? My eyes widen on that part.

The voice reverberates throughout this hidden chapel, as if it were the voice of a god.

Kill…?

Magi…?

Holy Grail that grants wishes…?

These questions, and more, swirl inside my head and almost seem to carve themselves into my flesh.

"In war, a weapon is needed. That is your Servant. They're the spear that pierces, the shield that protects. A Legendary Soul whose purpose is to clear your way to the Grail. That is the one who stands beside you."

I look over at the young woman. She is my Servant…

"It seems you have decided, and with that decision as payment, I now open the gates to the Holy Grail War."

The marks on my hand, my Command Seal, once again begin to become excruciatingly painful.

It's over.

I can't take anymore.

I reach the limits of my endurance and my mind starts to shut down. My vision fading into darkness as I start to fall.

"Now, let the Holy Grail War begin. No matter the era, deciding who is worthy through battle is the divine providence of man. Now, Magus who have been invited here by the Moon; show me your true strength."


End file.
